Patrick Ryder
"Soldier of Courage! Mirai Red!" - Patrick's rollcall Patrick Ryder (パトリック・ライダー Patorikku Raida) is Mirai Red (未来レッド Mirai Reddo) of the Unmei Sentai Miraiger. He is the son of Colonel Ryder, and grew up in America. Biography Fifteen years ago, Patrick was born to Allen Ryder and his wife Kay. He was born in Japan, where he spent the first few years of his life. His early childhood was fairly happy. However, all of this changed when his mother died unexpectedly during a lab test gone wrong. Feeling that he was unable to look after his son in addition to his duties as SEKAI's Commander-in-Chief, Allen shipped his son off to America, where he enrolled him in a boarding school. Patrick spent the most of his childhood there. Though not much about his life at the Academy is known, it is implied several times in dialogue that he did not enjoy his time there. One day, he received a strange letter from his father asking him to return to Japan; included was a plane ticket and instructions to meet up with Captain Madeline Keranen. Once he arrived, he learned of Project: Mirai, and was informed of the reason his father wanted him back; namely, he had been chosen to become Mirai Red. Initially he refused the offer, but changed his mind in order to protect an injured Megumi and Winston from having to fight the Gingabus in a weakened state. Now, he fights as a Miraiger, one of the three heroes destined to ensure humanity has a future! Personality Soft-spoken and shy, Patrick has a hard time speaking up for himself and approaching others. He prefers to keep to himself, generally only speaking when spoken to unless he has a pressing question. He constantly questions himself, his value to others, and his overall place in the world. In spite of his timid nature, Patrick can be quite brave when the situation demands it. He selflessly volunteered to fight in the stead of a wounded Megumi and Winston in order to save them from dying, and later fully accepted his role as a Miraiger after a pep talk from Madeline. In battle its as if he becomes someone else: a courageous and determined (albeit clumsy) soldier who'll stop at nothing to accomplish his goals. Due to their differing personalities, he and Megumi often butt heads. He is shown on numerous occasions to be intimidated by her, but part of him also seems to be drawn towards her. Its is heavily implied in numerous episodes that the two share romantic feelings for eachother, and several characters have commented that they argue like an old married couple, much to their chagrin. He has a tumultuous relationship with his father, whom he resents for abandoning him and not giving him the proper parental love he so desperately craves. Arsenal Hentoru-Patrick's main transformation device, it is a white pistol heavily resembling a Glock with a bayonet. When loaded with a Transformation Tongan, it allows him to transform into Mirai Red with the call of "MIRAIZE UP!". It doubles as his main sidearm in combat, as well as his control stick for Mirai Cycler/Cycler Sol Oh. Mirai Carbine-Patrick's signature weapon, it is a red assault rifle heavily resembling an XM8. Its finishing attack is known as the "Mirai Barrage". A giant version serves as the main weapon for Cycler Sol Oh. Mirai Cycler/Cycler Sol Oh-Patrick's primary mech, it is a giant brown military motorcycle being ridden by a giant robotic red soldier. It can transform into its own mecha, Cycler Sol Oh, or combine with Mirai Jetter and Mirai Voyager to form Gunjin Oh. Trivia *He is the first Red Senshi to be American and the first Sentai member to be Caucasian American. *Unlike most Red Senshi, Patrick is soft-spoken, shy, and timid. He struggles to make important decisions and isn't a natural leader in most respects. However, he truly cares for his teammates, and will do whatever it takes to protect them during their fights. Category:HammerMeister1999 Category:Sentai Red Category:Unmei Sentai Miraiger